


Yesterday’s Past

by watmalik



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Disappearance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hyuugas - Freeform, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, SasuNaru - Freeform, Sasuke - Freeform, Seme Nara Shikamaru, Seme Uchiha Sasuke, Sharingan, ShikaNeji - Freeform, Shikamaru - Freeform, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Uke Hyuuga Neji, Uke Uzumaki Naruto, Yaoi, pinning, sasuke uchiha - Freeform, shikadaixboruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watmalik/pseuds/watmalik
Summary: Team Seven just wanted to see what was underneath Kakashi sensei’s mask, not a group of odd-looking children who mysteriously look like Naruto and Sasuke.Time travel AUSasunaru.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language! Sorry for any errors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own naruto or any of their phrases/references

 

The afternoon came on wet and somewhat misty,the coalesce relics of winter were finally melting as spring was just around the corner.

A defined flash illuminated the sky engulfing violent streams of heat energy. The sound of the explosion defined through the air with smoke rising in great quantity.

"What should I do?——What should I do?" he whispered to himself over and over again. The enemy was getting closer and he needed to take his younger siblings somewhere safe. Kaa-chan and Tou-san will never forgive me if something happened to them.

"Boruto!" Sarada yelled, breathless, while their feet continue to glaze across Konohagakure's roof tops and trees. "Nii-san they're onto us!"

She held little Raiden closer, their five year old brother was still unconscious from the previous blast.

"We have to do something" Shikadai said,Inojin and ChouChou where behind them as well. "Their lighting jutsu is about to hit us."

He looked back as he had activated his Byakugan. "They're two squads behind us, they are eight of them and five of us. Mendokusē we are definitely outnumbered."

"We can catch them off guard and take our chances." Inojin said. "It can buy us sometime before our parents get home."

"An ambush?" ChouChou asked whilst the young Nara shook his head.

"It won't work. We do not meet the right conditions for an ambush to take place. And besides,I must assume those reanimated ninja must be previous jōnins from the leaf village due to their attire. So my guess is that they know this place as good as us,even better."

"So we can't do anything?" Sarada asked, fixing her grip on the smallest one.

"I suppose an ambush could be an advantage considering our odds and that somethings are uncertain. But they used to be a special unit hired for operations such as this one, and what are we?" He establishes looking at his team and the Uchihas,one by one.

 

"An unconscious little brat."

He points at Raiden.

 

"Two suicidal fools" he looks at Sarada and Boruto. Both siblings squint their eyes in annoyance.

 

"An overweight Kunoichi with crumbs on her cheeks." He says to ChouChou,who was quickly held back by her blonde team mate.

 

"A drawing emo-looking ninja whose gender is questionable." He says to Inojin. The latter, threw one of his paintbrushes at the bright eyed boy, cursing his name when he dodged it.

 

"And me, a lazy hag just like my old man, who doesn't know why he's even here. Look,tactics are about clearly grasping a tough situation and formulating the best plan. And right now,there's only one plan that makes sense to me"

 

"And that is..."

 

"A diversion that looks like an ambush,so one of us must stay behind and slow them dow—

 

The fifteen year-old blonde cussed underneath his breath, he knew what his best friend was implying. That one of them must die in order to save them all. He held still whilst the others continued.

He must do something...

 

He must...

 

"Katon:Grand Fireball No Jutsu."

Flames spat through his mouth before a white lightning hit them.

 

 

******

 

A pile of groans escaped from several mouths as their pained bodies came in contact with a tough surface.

"Shikadai was right. Boruto _IS_ a suicidal fool." Inojin groan as he felt his head buzz from the fall. Earning small agreements from the group. 

"Hey" the blonde one cuts in with a mocking hurt face , "You can say whatever you want but I saved all of our asses." Trying to stand up as the others were doing so. He looked for his siblings straight away, immediately he was able to see where Sarada was but Raiden was missing from her arms. 

"Sarada-chan where's Raiden-kun?" ChouChou stole his thoughts. 

"Yeah and where's Shikadai?" Inojin stepped in.

  

****

 

"That stupid old man" Naruto muttered under his breath, "I'm going to see what's under that mask even if it costs me!"

Sakura bites her tongue from the efforts of not hitting the younger boy. They were so close on seeing their Sensei's face, she was sure of it.

But Naruto had to go and ruin it for them when he 'accidentally' threw a scorching teapot at Kakashi-Sensei's face. The jōnin dodged it,as predicted, shielding his face with the table in which held their dinner.

Now, the hungry members of team seven strolled their way back to Konoha from another successful mission.

They travelled in complete silence until a small commotion occurred in front of them.

"I can't get him to stop. He's crying and I can't calm him down." A lady complain to an older woman,as she embraced a struggling dark haired boy.

"I want my Kaa-chan and Tou-san" he whimpered inconsolably.

"Boy,calm down we are not going to hurt y—OUCH YOU BRAT!" The infant clutch his teeth at the lady's arm.

The boy fell to the ground with a loud thud, his face hitting the rough surface of the floor. His cries diminished.

Both Naruto and Sakura flinch, worried for the poor young one Sasuke just stared away with disinterest. 

The three Genin where about to dismiss the small family quarrel in front of them but something caught the blonde haired's eyes.

Naruto's eyes followed instinctively to the scene before them and notice something rather peculiar as the boy stood up.

 

That little boy... _his_ _eyes_ _were_ _turning_ _red_!

 

And he looked just like,

 

"Sasuke." He called out to his team mate who responded with a small grunt. 

"What do you want dobe?" 

"Look teme" he pointed out.

 

Sasuke and Sakura were now staring at the small boy. He was basically a mini version of Sasuke if it weren't for those blue celestials he had as eyes turning red. The kid was wearing a black shirt and shorts with the Uchiha symbol at the back, he was now standing in a fighting position similar to his father's. Sasuke’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, he was the only Uchiha alive,excluding Itachi, and the possibilities of being able to use the Sharingan without having dark eyes was unheard of. 

"Where are they?!" He asked the older woman this time.

"Great. Now I'm being threatened by a little kid,this must be my day." She grunts as she quickly stood up. She pulled out a small shuriken out of her back pocket. "And to think I was being nice to you kid." The woman brought her weapon to the side of her head pointing directly at her target but the kid had disappeared from sight.

 "Too slow." A girl with long black hair and black eyes appeared, with the Uchiha clan symbol on her pink attire. She held the boy on her arms.

"Very." A blonde tall boy said.

He had the lady's shuriken pointing at her neck, one move and she was dead.

Team seven noticed that him too was wearing the Uchiha clan symbol on his black and red jacket. 

"Raiden 'you okay?" He says to his brother who nods. Boruto adjusted his grip on the woman’s neck stabbing her gently. “Who sent you?!” He spats. “You tried to kill him weren’t you?!” 

She groans as he keeps the shuriken still.

“Stop please...” the younger woman pleaded by his side. “Don’t kill my sister.”

“Stay out of this sweetheart.” His blue eyes stared at her dark ones. “I’m not as soft as Kaa-san” he says pushing into her neck. “Where is Shikadai?!”

“Please...I don’t know who that...”

 

“LIES!” He yelled.

 

“Boruto we can—”

 

“Stay out of it Sarada!” Boruto growls coldly pressing the shuriken deeper. Blood crippled down her neck. “Answer me or you die.” He whispers.

 

“I-I don’t know.”

 

_“Please let her go”_

_“Boruto!”_

 

**“STOP!”**

Naruto had have it with the scene in front of them.

 Boruto glanced backwards as he let go of his hostage and weapon. He knew the voice of his mother from anywhere even though it was a little high pitch. He realised there stood a young team seven. A young Aunt Sakura, his father and mother...they all stood in front of him.

 He chuckled gently.

Inojin and ChouChou appeared behind him with no signs of Shikadai. Sarada and Raiden also came in closer to him.

 Sasuke looked at them with wide eyes whilst Sakura sighed in anger.

“Why are you laughing?! There’s nothing funny about this.” She yells. “And why are you wearing ninja headbands from Konoha. We’ve never seen you.”

 

*

 

 **“Kit, they are not enemies they are harmless.”** _Kyuubi’s voice echoed through his body._

_“What the heck?! Didn’t you see what we jus—“_

 

**“I’m telling you they are harmless. That blonde kid was just saving his brother. They smell very familiar.”**

_“His what?–”_

 

*

 

“Boruto you Baka!” Inojin yells loudly, scaring the crap out of everyone. Yep,he definitely inherited Ino’s pipes. “You brought us to the past!”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any punctuation/grammar errors, English is not my first language.  
> Thanks for all the kudos and feedback :)

  
  
Awakening in the dead of daylight, Shikadai's eyes slightly fluttered as a glorious gaze roused him. Eyes similar to his—white and crystal clear, stared back in confusion.His pulse stopped: heart standing still, this must be a cruel genjutsu.  _It was him_. _No doubt._

Shikadai's body leaned against a tree as if he had taken one of his routine naps at the Nara Forest, a small moan escaped from his lips as he moved his left arm forward in attempts to stand.

"You burnt your arm." the pale teenager stated. Pure beauty, if you asked Shikadai. Even though he couldn't remember much about his Kaa-chan he would always recall his complexion. His dad wouldn't shut up about it and the pictures that surrounded their house, of them as a family and his parents' wedding day, really did justice to his mom's beauty. "I tended it so you don't have to worry about it," he spoke softly, his monotone setting his son's heart at ease. Getting closer to the newcomer.

"You have the eyes of a Hyuga, but I've never seen you before." he grabbed the boy by the neck as if to choke him, his nice demeanor drastically changing. "Who are you?!"

"Neji!" a distinguished voice startled them. A young aunt Tenten approach his mother."Leave that poor kid alone."

"What kind of sick joke is this." a small struggle, a deadly one it seemed by the noise of it, came out of Shikadai.

 _"You were supposed to be dead Kaa-chan"_  he whispered to himself. "YOU ARE GONE AND YOU ARE NEVER COMING BACK!" he yelled at them, his voice cracking in audible pain, just like his father had done to the Hyuga elders all those years ago. They controlled the Caged Bird Curse seal which leads to his mother's disappearance. They made him forget them and leave!

Shikadai's Byakugan invaded his red-rimmed eyes, _"They made you forget us, they made you leave us."_ he rose up angrily still looking at Neji. "After seven years, I made a promise to myself back then... to find you...to be a family again, but I know this isn't you."   
It couldn't be, it was the teenage version of his mother.

Neji stood in front of Tenten in astonishment.   
**Did this kid just called him Kaa-chan?** He thought, his light eyes were wide opened. He knew he could carry children but he thought he will never have them.

Shikadai took a step back, his hands curled up together in front of his kneeling position.

_Forgive me mother..._

"Ninja Art: Shadow strangle juts—f-fuck" Shikadai's eyes suddenly went back to normal, wide-eyed, his sight traveled down to his feet. A shadow held him down, he couldn't move anything but his head.

"Tou-san?" He whispered.

***

 

"Wait a minute, so you came from the future?"   
Naruto asked for the fifth time, not really paying attention to anyone but little Raiden. The youngest of the Uchiha's seem to have stolen his heart the moment he had laid proper eyes on him and now they were seating at Yakiniku Q (if Naruto had paid any attention to where they were heading to he would've fought for Ichiraku's) Raiden's sleeping body cuddling in his mother's lap.

Inojin slaps his face gently unamused. _Hokage-Sama hasn't changed a bit huh?_ "Yes for the fifth time yes."

"I'm so hungry!!!!" ChouChou slammed her head against the table making Inojin sigh at his chubby friend.

"Man this place is beat." Boruto said with a sip of his beverage, "In our time is less dull." He explains loosely looking at his father. He looks so different now, he thought.   
"So Sarada-chan," Sakura stares at the eleven-year-old who was patting her starving friend's back, " Do you know all of us in the future? I'm I married to Sasuke-Kun?"  
She blew her black locks softly from her forehead,  _here we go._

"Yes we do, but we are not allowed to divulge anything from your actual lives it-" She stares warningly at everyone, especially her big brother. "It may change your decisions, therefore, it will change our time."  
Naruto takes a good glance at her and then at Sasuke, "Damn she's smart, scary and has the Sharingan too. Reminds me of you teme, well minus the whole smart selling point, we know you are reckless." He snickers at the guy across from him.

"Shut up dobe, I'm a genius compare to you Usuratonkachi" He stands up glaring at his rival. Naruto does the same thing, with little Raiden still asleep on his arms.

"Oh yeah?!" He gets closer to his face.

"Naruto you Baka! Leave my Sasuke-Kun alone!"

"Hehehe" Boruto joins in waving his hands in front of them,  _Dang kaa-chan and tou-san haven't changed a bit, well...at least they are not making-out yuck,_  "Guys guys come on, be careful with my little brother."  
He grabs the youngest carefully out of Naruto's embrace.

"Hmm, now that I think of it, you guys are wearing the Uchiha clan's symbol." Sakura intervenes, "And you two" she points at Raiden and Sarada, " Awfully look like Sasuke-Kun except for Raiden-Kun's blue eyes." She then looks at Boruto, "You look familiar as well but nothing like Sasuke-Kun."

Boruto smiles at this and gives the usual Uchiha smirk.

***

 

 **"Kit they are Uchiha's children"** _Kyuubi states surprised_

_"Well yeah, you stupid fox, they have the Clan's symbol on their clothes."_

**_"No, you Baka!  I mean they are emo duck's children"_ **

_" NANI?! They are Sasuke's kids!"_

***

 

"NANI?! They are Sasuke's kids!" Naruto shrieks out loud making everyone at the table look at him.

Sarada was stunned at her mother's discovery,  hmm that was quicker than expected. Look Sarada loves her Kaa-chan to death but sometimes he is not the smartest tool of the shed.

"No shit captain obvious." Sasuke snorts with a little pride on his tone. "Of course they are my kids from the future. They look like me after all."

"Well I'm sorry I didn't realize but..." Naruto grabs Raiden again, out of Boruto's arms, "I can't believe it." He looks at Sasuke and then at the now awaken child. "You are so cute and adorable to be Sasuke's son, you are even nice to me!" He whines loudly making everyone at the table laugh.

Sarada and Boruto exchange knowingly glances, whilst Sasuke caught on.

He married that dobe and impregnated him, didn't him?

He knows he's not Shikamaru but, "How troublesome." He smiles a little.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language sorry for errors in grammar/punctuation or whatever :) thank you for your feedback!!

**"Tou-san?"** He whispered.

_No. Not Tou-san. This one's a teen._

The lazy sloth of Shikamaru slid down the path. Shikadai held his breath. "This can not be happening to me." He thought out loud, managing to turn his eyes a little since his body was dominated by a thick silhouette. A young version of his dad began to move towards him and Shikadai without any will of his own began to imitate him.

"Neji, don't." The future head of the Nara clan ejaculates. Shikadai could not see what was going on, but the older teenager had his Byakugan on and his palms ready to attack.

"He's no harm. He was just defending himself."  
It remained silent:Neji thought Shikamaru wasn't serious.

"Come on, Nej relax. He's not going anywhere, I got him."   
Still no answer, and still held on his grasp, Shikadai sighs. What to do?—what to do? He needs to stop this genjutsu from affecting him. All that training with Mirai had gone to waste.

"Do you not trust me?" He smirks.

"Well, he's one of you apparently." Neji points at the Nara Clan symbol on the boy's clothing, "He also appears to dominate the shadow technique and I hate to admit it, but it almost got us. So, no, not entirely."

"You have no faith in me?"  
Shikadai tried not to smile at this. Even though it was all fake, he did miss his parents teasing each other.

"Not at all" he snorts.

"Ahh, so you don't trust me?" He asked passionately. "I'm hurt Hyuuga, I really I'm." a yawn escape from his lips, and his eyes followed the frame before him.

"Say kid, you awfully look like my dad." He states, "And like my boyfriend says, you are wearing the Nara clan symbol on your clothes. But, I really don't know who you are." Shikamaru gets closer to the kid,  
" However, those eyes look like a Hyuuga's to me, so you must b—Agh."  The older shadow-nin took a step back, dropping into his knees. His mouth coughed a few drops of blood.

"Shikamaru!" Neji runs towards his beloved. "You are not fully heal from your last mission. Don't overwork yourself."

"Are you going to fight me or what?" Shikadai sets his teeth, now freed from his  _'Tou-san's"_  shadow. A familiar smile ran on his lips. "Genjutsu or not I'm going to beat you imposters."  
The younger version of his father looked up at him in confusion.  
"What do you mean a genjutsu? Who are you kid?" Shikamaru rest his back into Neji's chest. "You are not in a genjutsu. If you were, I wouldn't be hurt and we would've kill you by now."

And there, it all click for him.

Shikadai threw his head back in realisation. He was absolutely right. Well it is his father after all, though the one with his same age.

"I'm going to kill Boruto whenever I see him." He sighs. "My name is Shikadai Nara. And yes, you are right I'm part of the Nara clan but I'm also a Hyuuga." It was no use to hide his identity. He knew his parents were together since a very young age.

Shikamaru smiled towards Neji whilst the older held him tighter. He noticed a faint blush colouring his cheeks, he knew Neji was  _it_  for him but now he was really sure of it.

"Believe or not, I'm from the future and you guys are my parents." He explains, a small blush rose into his cheeks. He looked down in embarrassment, he almost fought with his actual parents with the intention of killing them.   
Shikadai let his head drop,looking for forgiveness.   
"Kaa-chan, Tou-san I'm so sorry." He says. Then looks at his aunt, who still stood a few meters away from them. "I'm sorry too, aunt Tenten. I didn't know I traveled to the past, my friends and I were running away from the enemy and poof we appeared here," He didn't explain it with detail as he did not wanted to mention/reveal a lot from his time.

Neji observed his  _son_ closely. His hair was up like his father's, and his features as well resembled significantly to his boyfriend. The only proof of him being his mother, were Shikadai's light eyes and personality.

"Y-you said earlier that your Kaa-chan was dead, if I'm not mistaken?" Tenten asks rather softly, approaching the small family, and staring at the newcomer intensely. They notice how the air grew tense between the couple, Shikamaru held Neji closer to him.

Scarcely dared, he answered, "He's not dead. He's just—he went missing when I was seven years old."

"In a mission?" Shikamaru asked.

The young one shook his head, turning it away from their direction. Stupid emotions playing with his eyes, he really hated being so vulnerable when someone spoke about his kaa-chan.

"Did the Hyuuga elder had something to do with it?" This time it was Neji's voice who filled the air and Shikadai couldn't resist his eyes filling up anymore.

"Y-you w-were taking me to the park b-because my troublesome s-self begged you to go that day, a-and h-he was there and— and just activated t-the seal" he said, " It caused m-memory loss and i-it m-m-made you forget us and he just send you away." His hand went straight to his eyes to stop the tears from falling and failed. The fourteen year old's cries were muffled by a rush of wind hitting him, then warmth. Neji held him tightly, leaving Shikamaru supporting his posture by himself. Grief and sorrow left Shikadai's sad faculties.

"I'm sorry." Neji whispered, his eyes also welling up. "You must think I'm the worse mother ever." He nuzzled his head down his son's neck, he smelled just like Shikamaru; pines and lavender.

"I was with y-ou when it happen and didn't do anything to stop them. I'm the one who's sorry kaa-chan. I'm the worse son ever."

"You didn't know any better." Shikamaru sighs lowly. "You were seven years old, you were just a kid. Damn you still are, so don't go blaming yourself for something that was out of your hands."

" Tou-san said the same thing" he smiled a little and then looks at his kaa-chan. "Everyone went looking for you, but you were nowhere to be found. And Tou-san...he..."

"What did Shikamaru do?" It was Tenten who asked.

"He went to look for the Hyuga elder."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its 10 pm here and i have to study for two ap tests for tmrrow and recite a poem for my english class, love that :D  
> tbh i put myself in situations like this bc its my senior year in HS so yeahhhh and I wanted to write some Shikaneji 
> 
> yep thats my excuse mom, k bai !! let me stop rambling


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language! Sorry for any errors

  
Silence conquered the four shinobis and their surroundings. No one didn’t dare say anything, waiting for the youngest Nara to answer the question.  
  
"I killed him didn't I?" the man stood still glowing with determination. Neji let a low sigh,  
_Imposible. The Hyuga elder was the strongest of his clan, not even Naruto could’ve kill him._  
“Because if my idiotic self from the future didn’t, then I will.” He scoffed lightly, not able to hold himself together due to his early use of chakra without being fully recovered after their last mission.  
  
“Calm down.”  


“You know I can’t do that Neji not especially when you—”  
  
Neji grazed his thumb over his boyfriend's tan skin then proceeded to cup Shikamaru's cheek, he pulled the chunin closer and settled his lips where he held him.  
  
_“Calm down.”_  
Shikamaru leaned into the touch, closed his eyes and let out a slow staggered breath through his nose.  
  
"You are a genius Shikamaru, a strategist." He says lowly. "And you are the best one there is. You know better than any of us that confronting him now is suicidal. If we are going to do this we are going to do it right, so don't do that. Don't do something stupid, don’t be reckless."  
  
"It's not stupid and I’m not being reckless. It's just—"  
Shikamaru lowered his head, looked him intensely. "I swear to the gods Neji, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I swear."

  
It scared him to even think he will lose Neji sometime in the near future. The thought of them not being together as a whole felt ...unbearable.  
Shikamaru tilted his head and leaned in to stroke their lips.

  
_"I swear."_ He repeated softly, dipping in.  
  
Shikadai's eyes widened at the sight. It was the first time he has ever seen the vulnerability his father possessed. The man that he knows is smart and fearless, and kind, but only when him and his sister where around. Otherwise he was just a soulless body striding by.  
  
Tenten didn't bother to see his astonishment as she herself was grinning maniacally.  
  
"Not trying to be a buzzkill guys but we are still here and we must get back to the village."  
The couple pay no attention to the kunoichi and continued kissing.  
  
“You guys!”  
  
"Don't even bother. They used to this in front of me and my sister all the time back then, and didn't even care. So don't go thinking you are special.”  
  
"You have a younger sibling?" Tenten questioned and Shikadai nodded.  
  
“Her name’s Himawari.”  
  
  
  
                              ****  
  
Sasuke silently groaned in displeasure as he felt a pair of small cerulean eyes stare at him. The little boy had his hands lifted towards the elder Uchiha.  
  
"You do know I'm not your actual dad... well not until sometime in the future, right?"  
  
Raiden's blue orbs had a tingle in them with a hint of Naruto's puppy eyes. He had to admit their son was really adorable and really convincing. It was unusual for him to feel anything like this, he felt as if he was crumbling into pieces at his son's urge to be held.  
A sigh parted from his lips, lifting his hand out of his pocket and cupping Raiden's gently. He was definitely going soft, he thought. And he didn't know whether to love it or hate it.  
The kid had a triumphed smile plastered on his features, similar to his own when he was a child and was able to finally train with his big brother.  
  
Eyes from the remaining members of Team Seven watched them quietly. Naruto stared in awe at the two Uchiha's. Sasuke has never shown compassion to anyone, never. Not even when they were kids. And seeing him open up to Raiden, made him feel somewhat jealous of such relationship. He wanted something like that with the Uchiha. Not wanted, he urged (not in a platonic way of course),but knew that the feeling was not reciprocated in any shape or form. He had already given up on that dream.  
  
"Shikadai..." Boruto exhaled lowly. He knew that chakra from anywhere. Naruto noticed a shade of red invading the younger's eyes and just like his tou-san,he had the Sharingan.  
  
"I sense him too. He must be near." Inojin says from behind.  
  
Naruto looked over where they were staring off and indeed saw four figurines approaching them. And recognised his own best friend immediately,  
  
"Shikamaru!" He greeted loudly. "Don't tell me you two were fuc..." _censor yourself there's a baby around_ "in the forest?" A full grin invaded his features as he saw the Nara hand in hand with a blushing Hyuuga.  
Blushes rapidly appeared in Tenten and Shikadai's faces knowing exactly what the Uzumaki meant, the eldest Nara returned his friend's cocky grin.  
  
"Naruto I'm going to kill y—"  
  
"Nah, just cloud sighting this time." Neji swears to the gods above that he saw his boyfriend wink. He made a mental note to make Shika sleep in the couch tonight.  
  
"Shikadai!" The tall blonde boy jumped over the Nara kid and envelope him into a hug.  
  
"Huh?"  Neji and Tenten glanced at the pair closer. The blue eyed boy held Shikadai's body way to close for Shikamaru's comfort. Man, meeting your future son a few hours ago and now feeling over protective over the fact that this other dude is invading his personal space?Was too much of a drag if you asked him.  
  
"Is he your boyfriend or something?" He grimaced with laziness. Neji's grip on his hand tightened, a huff leaving his lips. Shikamaru was just being a jealous brat.  
  
"Don't be troublesome Tou-san, this is Boruto, my best friend." A smile spread across his face.  
  
"Tou-san?!!" Team Seven looked at both Naras. The resemble was uncanny except for the eyes, they seem to look like Neji’s.  
  
"How is that even possible?" Sakura muttered.  
  
"Why do you have your Sharingan on, you big dummy." Shikadai evaded her troublesome question and began to poke a finger on Boruto's cheek, "I'm right here. I’m safe."  
  
Boruto held closer to him as if it was the most normal thing in the world.  
_Haven’t his parents taught him about personal space?_ Shikamaru grumbled for himself. Apparently his son didn’t seem to mind as he let this Boruto guy to get closer to him.  
  
"Just checking out for you. Your dad will own me if anything happens to you."  
  
"Yeah I will!" The elder Nara chirped from the sides.  
  
“I guess you’re right. Dad could be quite a drag when he wants to.”  
  
"Here we go again." Inojin patted the sides of his hair in annoyance. To be honest he had have it with those two. And you can sue him or hate him but he actually felt kind of glad when Shikadai went missing,because it meant Boruto will act like his normal stupid self and not like this. All goofy and in love with everything surrounding the young Nara.  
  
"What do you mean Inojin?" The other blonde stepped towards him examining his annoyed expression.  
  
"Don't you sense it Naruto-Sama." He sighs. "The sexual tension between those two is insufferable."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So this is how I picture everyone in my story. Except for some traits, like Shikadai’s eyes will be like Neji’s and Raiden’s will be like Naruto’s. The picture in the middle represents Konoha’s 11 in the past! Their future selves will look like as the appeared in Boruto. Ik Neji is not in Boruto but I picture him looking pretty much the same. Pictures/drawings are not mine so credits go their owners!

**Author's Note:**

> So Boruto and Sarada are siblings. Boruto doesn’t have whiskers and Sarada doesn’t wear glasses. Shikadai has his hair down (most of the time and his eyes are like neji’s (bc duhhh that’s his momma) other than that he’s all shikamaru head to toe. :)


End file.
